Try and slow the rain
by sephirothflame
Summary: From the first time he sees Sam, Gabriel knows that they're soul mates. Getting Sam to be okay with the fact is going to take some work, though. Sam/Gabriel. TemporaryGirlVessel!Gabriel.
1. Part One

Title: Try and slow the rain  
Author: **sephirothflame**  
Fandom: _Supernatural_  
Rating: PG13  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Sam Winchester x Gabriel, background Dean Winchester x Castiel, references to Sam x Ruby and there is a dog named Dog  
Warning(s): angst, adult language, vessel/gender!bending, pregnancy, soul mates, inexplicit heterosexual sex and mentions of two guys getting freaky  
Spoiler(s): Everything through 5.08, "_Changing Channels_"  
Prompt(s): For **arialyre**'s birthday. Prompt redacted for spoilers.  
Word Count: 5,294  
Beta Reader: **fallingemerald**, who didn't so much as beta as assure me that this was good. I was very nervous because I love **arialyre** so.  
Rants: I hope you like this, baby. /_nervous_  
Summary: From the first time he sees Sam, Gabriel knows that they're soul mates. Getting Sam to be okay with the fact is going to take some work, though.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_.

* * *

The minute Gabriel first lays eyes on Sam he knows he's doomed. He can feel his Grace reacting, curling and twisting and reaching after so long of being dormant. It surprises him so much at first that he almost doesn't stop it, almost lets it brush against Sam, claim Sam.

Of course, it turns out Sam is hunting _him_ and Dean stakes him (or tries to anyway). It's heartbreaking and upsetting in a way Gabriel can't even begin to understand and he's torn between ripping Sam and Dean apart with his teeth and tearing Sam's clothes off and having his wicked way with him right there. He knows which his Grace would prefer, but he thinks it's okay that he's a little pissed off.

In the history of his Father's universe, Gabriel doesn't think an angel has ever almost been stabbed through the chest with a wooden stake by his soul mate. Assuming, that's what it is of course. Gabriel is rarely wrong about things like this and the _yearning_ is so deep he doesn't think it could be anything else.

To his dog, he says, "It's indigestion." The Jack Russell gives him a look Gabriel would almost classify as condescending, if he didn't know better. Dog's emotions and thoughts don't run that deep, Gabriel knows because he's been inside his head, but Gabriel still can't shake the feeling he's being judged.

Which, is ridiculous, because Gabriel ran away from Heaven so people would stop judging him (well, there was more to it than that, like the fighting, but Michael constantly judging him was a heavy weight, too) he doesn't need it from some stray he picked up a couple cities back.

"Shaddup," Gabriel tells Dog, but he doesn't stop the dog from bouncing his way into the archangel's lap and demanding to be scratched behind the ears.

* * *

It takes three months for the feeling pulsing in Gabriel's Grace to become impossible to ignore. He doesn't know whether he should be proud it took so long or annoyed he'd caved so quickly. It's been so long he doesn't remember how these things are supposed to go.

It's easy enough to find Sam. All he really has to do is follow the trail of destruction, and that would be even if his Grace wasn't guiding him. Gabriel will admit, the Winchesters sure had a way of leaving their mark on the world. He doesn't know how much they know, but he doesn't really care.

The boys are in a bar, and Gabriel can't risk being recognized, not if he wants to sate the pulsating feeling that's shaking him to the core. Molding his vessel into a different form is easy enough, he created his current favored form with his own hands, after all. She's hot, he thinks, this new form. Tall and blonde with bedroom eyes and hips that beg to be grabbed.

He introduces himself as Kitty when Dean steps away to play pool, and Sam's cheeks flush when he looks at her and he can't quite make eye contact with Gabriel. Gabriel blames it on the little black dress, but it was supposed to work in his favor, not against it.

"You from around here?" Gabriel asks, batting his eyelashes as coyly as possible, long red nails tracing down Sam's bicep through his hoodie. He's laying it on thick, something more deserving in a porno than in a bar in Michigan, but it's never failed him before. Human men usually fall head over heels for it.

It would be Gabriel's luck though that Sam is the one guy _not_ interested in bending Gabriel over a table right now. He's been ignoring the lustful gazes since he stepped in, only had eyes for Sam, but Sam rubs the back of his neck and blushes when he says, "I'm sure you're a nice girl, er, Kitty, but I'm not really looking for any kind of… companionship… right now."

For a minute, Gabriel just stares. He's not sure what's wrong with his vessel, has seen into Sam's head and _knows_ he likes blonde hair, green eyes, tall and busty. It's always been Sam's type. Which means it isn't the vessel, it's Gabriel. He knows it shouldn't sting so much, he was only acting, but his Grace is wounded all the same.

"Kitty?" Sam asks tentatively when Gabriel doesn't say anything. "Are you okay?"

"You're an asshole," Gabriel says before he can stop himself, narrowing his eyes. "You can't deny my companionship like I'm a whore."

"I didn't mean it like that – " Sam says, eyes widening. "I'm sorry, I'm just – "

Gabriel's pride is too wounded for him to stick around to hear the rest of Sam's apology. He vaguely hears Sam tell Dean that Gabriel was just some weird crazy chick when the older Winchester asks what the Hell just happened, and the minute Gabriel's outside in the cold night air he wills himself away.

* * *

"Only Kali and Artemis have ever turned me down for sex," Gabriel says to Dog, sitting on the floor and holding on to one end of a rope toy while the Jack Russell tries to tug it away. "Granted, Arty turned out to be into chicks, but hey, I'm an accommodating guy."

Gabriel lets go of the toy at the same time Dog tugs it, and Dog ends up nearly falling over as he stumbles backwards. The lack of resistance startles him for a minute, before he nips at Gabriel's shin in annoyance. He noses the toy to Gabriel's hand, and stares until Gabriel picks it up again.

Being around Sam, even for a few short minutes, had helped to ease the _he'smineminemine_ feeling pumping through Gabriel's veins a little but it was only a matter of time before it became insufferable again. "Goddamn Winchesters," Gabriel huffs, tossing the rope toy to the other side of the room and Dog chases it. "They have to ruin everything."

Dog barks happily for a minute when he skitters across the wood floor to paw at the toy under a couch and Gabriel just watches him. He's kind of jealous. Not that he'd want to be neutered anytime soon, but Gabriel provides Dog with everything the little beast could want and all he wants in return was the stupid thing's unconditional love.

Not because Gabriel is lonely or anything, he just likes having that kind of control over people. Honest.

* * *

It is another two months before Gabriel gives into the longing feeling and goes to Sam's side. He spots Dean first, and startles at the endless black that is twisting around where the male's soul should have been. Dean looks annoyed at Gabriel for a second until he takes in Gabriel's new form – still tall, still blond, but brown eyes and a slightly less revealing black dress – and then Gabriel has to fight off the wrong brother's affections.

"Dean, leave her alone," Sam says, amused, when he slips up to the bar on the other side of Gabriel and rolls his eyes at his brother. "She's obviously not interested."

"Pffft," Dean snorts, glaring at Sam. "Don't be a cock blocking little brother and learn to stop sticking your nose in other people's business, Sasquatch."

"You're brother is right," Gabriel hums, sipping his hot pink drink through a curly straw – fruity and sweet and almost as delicious as he's sure Sam is going to be – rolling his eyes. "I've no interested in a soulless womanizer."

For a minute, Dean and Sam just stare at Gabriel, alarmed. They're freaking out that Gabriel knows, which, stupid, stupid slip of the tongue on his part, and he just blinks and smiles sweetly. "No offense."

"Whatever," Dean says, pushing himself away from the bar. "Have fun with the evil lady, Sammy," Dean says, clapping his brother on the back behind Gabriel before pushing himself away from the bar. "I'm going to go say 'hi' to the Double Mint Twins."

"I'm Roxxie," Gabriel says, whirling around on the barstool to face Sam. He grins lasciviously and it makes Sam shift awkwardly. "Nice to meet you, Sammy."

"Actually, it's just Sam, if you don't mind," Sam says.

When the bartender comes around he orders a beer, and for a while they just talk. Stupid stuff, small stuff, about how Sam is a cop and Gabriel is a lawyer and when one drinks turn into a few, Gabriel rests his hand on Sam's knee and Sam doesn't push it away.

Minutes or hours pass, Gabriel doesn't know, doesn't care. He listens to Sam tell him a story about a probably incestuous family of cannibals (what a great story for a first date, Sammy, really, but Gabriel had started it with a story about virgin sacrifices so he probably shouldn't complain) and Gabriel's Grace is practically singing at the closeness of Sam, at the warmth of his knee and the brightness of his smile.

Gabriel's hand inches up Sam's thigh, slowly, but before any real progress can be made Dean is back and interrupting. "Dude, I'm kind of busy here," Sam says, scowling at his older brother.

"I can see that, Sammy," Dean says. He winks at Gabriel and the archangel rolls his eyes, still smirking, but when Dean looks at Sam his expression is serious. "I just got a call from the ME's office though and there's been another _incident_. We have to get back to _work_ now."

Sam immediately tenses up, his expression darkening as he nods his head. "I'm really sorry, Roxxie, but this is important."

"Go be a hero, Sam," Gabriel says, shrugging his shoulders impassively. "I'll see you around, sometime."

"Yeah, maybe," Sam says, flashing Gabriel a tired smile. Sam doesn't ask for his number though, and Gabriel doesn't offer to give it.

* * *

It's Sam who finds Gabriel next, and as much as Gabriel likes Sam – well, like doesn't cut it when every fiber of Gabriel's being screams to be with Sam, but it's more of an obsession than love – he's been paying attention to what's been going on lately, and he really can't pass up the chance he's given.

It's almost painful for Gabriel to have to torment Sam so, but he needs to learn a lesson. What's dead should stay dead (unless of course you were the Son, but his Father was more of a "do as I say, not as I do" kind of guy). Sam and Dean have no idea what they've set in motion and Gabriel just hopes he can get the message across.

It's a very long year and as fond of senseless violence as Gabriel is, killing Dean quickly becomes boring, tedious even. He's running out of ways to be creative so he just gives up. He makes him slip in the shower, choke on a fry, strangle himself in his sheets, electrocute himself. Gabriel's Grace is practically screaming at him, trying to tear him apart from the inside out but as much as Gabriel wants and needs Sam, he can't lose the entire planet because the two boys are idiots.

And eventually, Gabriel just gives up. Sam doesn't get the message, or if he does, he's reacting in a way Gabriel never intended for him to. He's in constant pain from doing this to Sam, but he wills himself away and tries to focus on something else, anything else.

* * *

Dog is ignoring him, like he knows what Gabriel has done. Gabriel is sick of being judged by the Jack Russell so when he leaves the temporary apartment for good, he leaves Dog.

He goes to Athens to stir up some trouble with corrupt politicians and when that bores him he goes to fuck with the cartels. He leaves a string of gruesome deaths across the planet, from Tokyo to Lisbon to Moscow to Paris but eventually he makes his way back to the States and starts over again. This country seems to be the center of pain and destruction and he wants to wreck as much havoc as he can.

Also, he kind of misses Dog. He slips back in time to the day he left the Jack Russell, and while Dog is still indifferent of him, he wags his tail when Gabriel arrives before turning his attention back to the stuffed duck between his sits on the floor behind him and cards his fingers through Dog's short fur, and Dog lets out a pleased huff. His tongue is quick when it darts out to lick at Gabriel's wrist and Gabriel can't stop the small smile from slipping from his lips.

* * *

It's another three months before Gabriel runs into Sam again, and he's trembling like a junkie when he does. He _needs_ so much that it hurts and he doesn't know what to do. Finding Sam is easy, especially now that he's got demon blood pumping through his veins and he smells so strongly of Ruby that Gabriel is almost physically ill.

It's not right, it's not _fair_. Sam is his. Sam was always his and was always going to be his. If Gabriel's Grace wasn't screaming so loudly for contact, he would leave that instant to go gank the bitch himself. This is not who Sam is supposed to be. It's not who Sam wants to be. He's so broken, but then again, so is Gabriel. They're a perfect match.

He doesn't have the patience or energy to do more than shift his vessel to a female form, his brown hair still falling into his amber eyes. He's slim and short, flat chested and wearing ratty jean's and a threadbare tee he got from Queen's first concert (he usually wears it to annoy Crowley, but he needed something besides his usual attire and it was the first thing he grabbed).

Gabriel looks like Hell, he knows he does, but Sam looks at him across the smoky room and he quits playing pool to slide up against Gabriel in the bar. They don't introduce themselves and they both down a shot of whiskey before Gabriel asks if Sam wants to get out of there. Sam doesn't hesitate before saying "yes".

Not being a romantic, Gabriel finds it hard to care that his first time with Sam is in the backseat of the Impala behind a seedy bar. He'd always assumed Sam had more class than that, but when neither of them bothered to ask the other for a name, Gabriel figures it was to be expected. At least it wasn't against the brick wall. It's hard to do that in jeans and his skin would scrape and sting.

Sam isn't gentle, but Gabriel doesn't care, and he gives back as good as he gets. He's pretty sure Sam ripped his shirt but he doesn't give Gabriel a chance to bitch before he kisses across Gabriel's chest. The bra is easy to dispose of, and his jeans and panties disappear just as quickly as Sam's own clothes.

It's hard and fast and quick, and Gabriel's surprised it's so easy for Sam to rip an orgasm out of him. They lay together panting, afterwards, before Sam passes Gabriel his bra.

"Sorry about your shirt," he says, eyes half lidded as he watches Gabriel shimmy back into his clothes.

Gabriel just shrugs. The ache of needing to be close to Sam has vanished, but something else has replaced it in its wake. Gabriel doesn't want to stick out to find out what though, so he says "Goodbye, Sam," before climbing out of the car.


	2. Part Two

One minute Sam is alone, stripping out of his clothes to grab a shower while he fumes about how much he dislikes his brother and the next there is a woman standing in front of him. A very short, very angry, very _pregnant_ woman.

"This," she says, before Sam has a chance to react. "Is all your fault."

He wants his gun, but it's back on the table where he left it when he started stripping, and when he reaches for the knife the woman sends it to the other side of the room where it sticks out of the wall, parallel to the floor. She hasn't moved an inch besides to roll her eyes, and Sam takes a cautious step away from her.

"Really, Sammy?" the woman snorts, shaking her head. She's still glaring though, even if there is a bit of an amused smirk on her face. "First you decide we're going to do it in the backseat of your brother's car, then you try and stab me. You're going to be a terrible father, you know that?" She pats her belly for emphasis.

Sam just stares. "What?" He asks, blinking in slow confusion. If he stops to think about it, there is something vaguely familiar about the woman in front of him, but he doesn't know why or what. "Wait – are you saying that it's _mine_?" He blanches at the thought.

"Duh," she says, rolling her eyes again. "I don't exactly go around sleeping with every ginormous freak of nature I've ever met, ya know."

"Who the fuck are you?" Sam demands. He's still backing up, and when he feels the table press against the back of his thighs, he shifts his fingers behind him, skimming the surface for the gun he left there not five minutes ago.

"The mother of your child," the woman says, seriously. She pauses and then winks at Sam. "You can call me Gabriel, though."

"Gabriel is a boys' name," Sam says when his fingers close around the cool metal of the gun. It only takes a second to lift, aim and fire, but before he can pull the trigger the gun explodes out into a colorful bouquet of gerbera daisies. "What the fuck _are_ you?"

"I already _told_ you," the woman – Gabriel - replies, rolling her eyes yet again. "You think after all the trouble you get into you would learn to _listen_ once in a while. You are worse than your brother."

Sam suddenly finds himself in a chair, practically stuck to it, not incapable of moving but he can't rise from it. "What do you want from me?"

"I'll show you," Gabriel says, and she moves across the room quickly for someone who looks ready to give birth at a moment's notice. She's in front of Sam in the blink of an eye, and her small palm presses against Sam's cheek, thumb swiping at his skin slowly, gently.

The first thing Sam feels is an explosion of warm light, spreading from where Gabriel's skin is pressed against his own. It spreads quickly, slow ripples that escalate into a tidal wave of emotions, of memories, of hopes and fears and thoughts and dreams. Everything Gabriel is telling him, showing him, is amazing. It's scary and open and honest and even though the flash of what he is getting is so much, so intense, he knows she's hiding something from him.

When the flashes trickle to a stop, Sam is shown the night he slept with Gabriel and it's weird, feeling it from her point of view, and even that fades to a memory of a ruined shirt and there's a flash of a Jack Russell and Sam is left with the feeling of a dog that isn't there being curled up on his toes. Even that fades, though, and Sam can't stop the strangled sound from passing through his lips.

"Do you understand, now?" Gabriel asks, pushing away from Sam and folding her arms over her chest. She still looks cocky and self-satisfied, but something is different now, Sam can practically feel her fear and nervousness.

'No,' Sam wants to say, and he shakes his head. "You're an angel," he breathes, and Gabriel nods cautiously. "You're an Archangel. You're _the_ Archangel Gabriel."

"Didn't we just establish that?" Gabriel asks, quirking an eyebrow in amusement. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Sammysaurusrex."

"Don't call me that," Sam says, but he's too stunned to be annoyed, to scowl. Something is bothering Sam about the flood of memories and feelings, and he tugs at it, trying to clear his mind and to understand it better. "You've been stalking me for months. Why?"

"I don't know if you're ready for that, kiddo," Gabriel replies, and her hands drop from over her chest to slip into her pockets. "I just kind of whammied your brain and you want to know why I've been following you around? You haven't even had the 'I'm going to be a daddy' freak out yet."

"I'm a hunter," Sam points out, "I always want to know what's stalking me."

Gabriel turns her back to Sam then, and he can practically hear the cogs turning in her head as she thinks, debates. "It's really too soon for us to be having this conversation," Gabriel eventually decides, and then she faces Sam and grins at him. "There are things that need to happen first, and if I step in, well, the world is going to take a turn no one is expecting. You need to play your roles. I should be leaving."

"Wait, so you're just going to leave me here?" He asks, furrowing his brow. "What's the point of showing up in the first place, then? You drop this baby bombshell on me, then the Archangel of the Lord stalker one and now – what? You're just going to take off?"

"One day you'll learn that I don't play by the rules," Gabriel says, grinning wider. "Life is no fun that way. I just thought I'd stop by and say 'hi', fuck with Castiel's brain a little. I left enough of my Grace on you to have him howling for weeks." There's a wink then, and it makes Sam flush. "Oh, and if you know what's good for you? Don't tell your brother about the stuff I showed you."

Sam isn't sure if he's just been threatened or not, but before he can decide Gabriel is gone with a rustle of wings, leaving Sam alone. He sits in the chair for a good few minutes just staring at where the Archangel used to be before shaking his head and getting up to shower. His life was weird and unnecessarily complicated but having an Archangel stalker could be helpful in preventing the apocalypse, if he could convince her to stick around.

* * *

When Sam tells Dean what happened, his brother flips. There is a lot of yelling between the two of them. Dean yells for Sam being stupid, for letting a strange pregnant angel woman into their room (like Sam had a choice) and for having sex in the Impala (_months_ ago) and Sam yells at his brother for being an untrustworthy ass.

Castiel is eventually called in and he really does nearly die from shock when he sees Sam. The story starts over and Castiel watches him with hawk like eyes, scrutinizing Sam's every movement, and when Sam finishes, Castiel declares he's going to follow the trail. He too leaves with a flutter of wings, then it's just Sam and Dean.

"So," Dean says eventually. "You got an angel pregnant while cheating on your demon girlfriend. Classy."

"Shut the fuck up," Sam groans.

* * *

That night, when Sam is staring up at the ceiling debating calling Ruby, he realizes something Gabriel had said. She was pregnant with Sam's child. Sam knew it was his, had seen it in the memories. He was going to be a _father_ to some half angel half human hybrid and it's _his_.

Sam was going to be a father but Gabriel had taken off without leaving any sort of contact information at all. Yeah, it was hinted she'd be back in his life _eventually_, but there was no guarantee. He might never meet his own child. After everything thing else that has happened, Sam can't bring himself to work up anger and disappointment.

He's too exhausted to feel anything right now.

* * *

When Sam sleeps he dreams about Gabriel and a little girl. She's tiny, impossibly small when Sam cradles her in his hands, but she's beautiful when she's smile and it warms Sam, from his heart to his toes.

He starts seeing Ruby more and more because he can't bear the thought that he might have a child out there and he'll never get to know her. Ruby understands, she calms him and soothes him, takes care of him and his need. She doesn't care he cheated on her because they're not _together_. She doesn't care about anything other than making sure Sam is okay.

It hurts more than it should when she betrays him. Dean has been right all along, and that hurts almost as badly. Sam is a monster. Sam set Lucifer free. Without Ruby to ease him to sleep though, Sam dreams of a little girl with amber eyes and he wants to die.

* * *

Castiel tells him about a spike of Grace that had all of the angels surging to one location, but by the time they tracked it, it was gone. He gives Sam a look then, like he's expecting something, but Sam has nothing to say. Castiel leaves him. He and Sam were never close so he can't bring himself to care.

* * *

The dreams are more intense after that, more real. It's a constant face in his mind now, the same amber eyes and a tiny smile. He has to drink himself to oblivion if he wants to hide from them, but he hates to do it. He wakes up with cotton mouth and headaches from Hell.

Splitting from Dean helps for a little bit, but it's a short while before he's back with his brother. When his days are spent with fear of the end of the world, his nights are spent with the fear of a little girl, dependent on him to make things right. Some nights, Lucifer visits him, and Sam almost welcomes it.

And despite it being the end of the world, things are almost normal. They still hunt things, they still save people, and there is always a demon ready to stab them in the back. It's strange how this has become routine, comfortable even, but Sam doesn't want to dwell on it.

He's kind of glad he doesn't know his daughter, he decides – because he knows without a shadow of a doubt it's a little girl, it has to be – because this is not the life, the world, he would want her to live in. He doesn't want her to know that this is all his fault. His only hope, the only thing he can bring himself to pray for, is that Gabriel is keeping her safe.

* * *

One minute Sam is standing in a spaceship, trying to explain why Reavers are a _very_ bad thing and the next he's alone in a room in a place he doesn't recognize. He doesn't watch a lot of TV, not like he used to, anyways, but he's never been alone before –not in TV Land, anyways – and he's suddenly scared. His palms are sweating and his heart is jackhammering and when he shouts, no one answers.

At least, no one Sam wants to see does. Suddenly before him is the Trickster, all bright eyes and cocky grin and there is something about him, something so eerily familiar that it's driving Sam crazy. He's looking at Sam like he can read Sam's mind and that Sam should _know_ why he's so familiar.

"Long time no see, kiddo," the Trickster grins, hands shoved into the pockets of his coat. "You should get a haircut. You're starting to look like Cousin Itt. Ooh, wouldn't that be an interesting place to send you next? Dean can be Lurch and Castiel can be Thing! "

"Where are they?" Sam demands, then, "What do you want from me?"

"Dean and Castiel are _fine_," the Trickster says, rolling his eyes at Sam. "They're playing together in a skin flick right now. And when I say playing together, I mean, playing their roles _together_." He winks and Sam flushes, but there's something oddly familiar about his word choice, something nagging at Sam. "As for what I want from you? What I've always wanted."

The look the Trickster gives Sam is dark and hungry. He prowls across the room towards Sam, and tugs the Hunter down by the front of his shirt until he can push their lips together in a heated kiss. Sam jerks back immediately, but the room he was in is suddenly replaced by the Impala and it's not the Trickster in front of him anymore it's Gabriel and –

"Oh my God," Sam gasps, and he lurches away from the female trying to crawl into his lap. "_You_!"

"I can't believe you didn't even _recognize_ me!" Gabriel snaps, and she shifts back to being male, to being the Trickster, and Sam's brain just exploded a little bit. "I look the same!"

"You killed my brother," Sam says, his voice trembling. He can feel the rage bubbling up just beneath the surface of his skin, pumping through his veins and making his cheeks flush. "You killed my brother time after time and then you _slept_ with me!"

"I was trying to teach you a _lesson_!" Gabriel snaps, scowling, but he stops trying to clamber onto Sam's lap. "If you had just _listened_ to me, none of this would have happened! Besides, I'm making it up to him. He's got his hand down Castiel's pants as we speak – "

Sam can't help it, he winces.

Gabriel huffs a breath of laughter, but he calms down, resting one hand on Sam's knee gently. "Relax, Sam, I'm not going to hurt you," he says, "I'm never going to hurt you."

There's something about the way Gabriel says it that make's Sam's insides clench, "You said that before. Or, something similar. Why am I so special?"

For a minute, Gabriel just watches Sam, his expression contemplative. Then he leans forward (Sam winces, he can't help it, and even though Gabriel's expression tightens, the Archangel doesn't say anything) and presses his palm against Sam's face, much like he had the last time they met.

Sam is expecting the rush of warmth and emotions that cascade from the touch, but he isn't prepared for the feeling of _wantyouneedyoumineallminedon'_ that washes over Sam. It's so sudden and so overpowering Sam can't help but gasp as the air is practically punched out of his lungs.

When Gabriel pulls back, it's too sudden, and Sam's trembling and nearly cries out at the loss. "So you see, I never really had a choice. I knew from the beginning."

"You're saying we're soul mates," Sam asks, and Gabriel looks away, biting at his lower lip and shrugs. Sam doesn't think, just grabs the front of the Archangel's jacket and tugs him into his lap. It's an awkward angle, but Gabriel is so small compared to him, and he's a perfect fit against Sam's body.

Sam has never been attracted to boys, not really, and he doesn't know if he can be to Gabriel but he can't let go of him now. The overpowering feeling of Gabriel's Grace is smothering Sam with his undying love and Sam never wants to lose that feeling, even though he doesn't deserve it. He's replacing one drug with another but he doesn't even care. He can't care.

The only thing left for Sam to do is ask, "where is she, Gabriel?" and Gabriel's face lights up like it's Christmas, like he never expected Sam to remember or care and Sam can't help but think that yeah, he can fall in love with this face.


End file.
